"Please take care of our kids"
(Ray drive his car on his way home) Man:8.30 Did we say that? Woman: we said 8.00. Ray: Hey, this is one safe-looking vehicale you got yourself here. Tim Congratulations. Tim: Thank you. Ray: 8:00,? huh yeah it was Woman We,ll be back by 9:30 on Sunday depending on the traffic. (Robbie get out of the car) Ray: There he is Ray:you got a hug (Robbie ingorges Him) Ray: Confusing handshake? Kick in the teeth? The door locked. Ray:Still working won those manners? (Rachel get out the car) Rachel: Hello, Dad. Ray: Hello, Rachel. (Rachel go back to get her suitcase) Pooh: Hello? Is anybody here? Ray: Hello there. What are your names? Littlefoot: My name is Littlefoot. Petrie: Me Petrie. Ducky: And I am Ducky, and this is my brother, Spike. He cannot talk like us, oh no. He still says hello. Cera: And I'm Cera, a three-horn, of course. Brock: My name's Brock, and I am Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water pokemon. Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika. Ash: Oh, yeah. And this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: I'm Applejack. Rainbow Dash: Name's Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: And I am Rarity. Hunter: We are the Road Rovers. I am Hunter. Colleen: I'm Colleen. Exile: I am called Exile. Blitz: My name's Blitz. Hunter: And this is Shag. Mr. Peabody: My name is Mr. Peabody. Sherman: I am Sherman. Yogi: I'm Yogi, and this is Boo Boo. And this is my wife, Cindy. Stitch: My name Stitch. Brer Rabbit: I am Brer Rabbit. Danny: I'm Danny, and this is my wife, Sawyer. Mr. Rat: I am Ratty, and this is my friend, Moley. Princess Paw Paw: I am Princess Paw. Benjamin: I'm Benjamin. Pooh: And this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and Bongo, Elliot, Mary Poppins, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Ray: Nice to meet you. My name is Ray, and this is my children, Rachel and Robbie and my wife. Woman: Here honey. Let me give you a hand getting that inside. Robbie: The door locked. Tim: sweeheart let me get it. Woman: i don't mind. Ray:Hey she said she could get it. Rachel: I got it Mommy, I got it Woman:It's heavy. I'll just get it in the door Rachel: It's got rollers. Woman: But we can't roll it up the stairs, can we? Ray: Really I got it from here, OK? Ash: I'll take more bags. Oh my, the bags are heavy. Benjamin: I'll take them too, because I am strong. Woman: Thank you very much. Benjamin: I'll put them on the floor. (They go in inside putting the bags down.) Pooh: Elliot, I think you might get uncomfortable. Ray: (to Elliot) You can come into our backyard. Elliot: Whooooo! Ray: 302 V-8 Its gonna be out of here next week. (Woman walks to the frige) Ray: you better get going. You want to beat the traffic, don't you think? (She Take a Milk) Woman: your'er out of milk. (she smell it) And everything else Ray: Yeah Could you close the door, please? That's my refrigerator. Tim: I'm gonna go wait outside.( He walk to Reachel) Tim: OK sweetheart. I,ll see you in a few days. Rachel: OK Bye, Tim. (Woman Takes the bags) Woman: I better get thid upstairs. Ray: Let me, let me get it. Pooh: You know, guys, I'm kind of like hanging out with Ray. Benjamin: Yeah, me too. Timothy: Look, there is TV here. Ash: Can we watch it? Rabbit: First thing first, guys. We have to bid her good luck. Cera: Ok. We'll wait. (Ray and the others walk upstairs) Rachel: Mom Mom Mom Ray: Mary Ann, Let me get this. Woman: Ok ok ok Ray:Excuse me. (They made it up went to Rachel and Robbie rooms) (Rachel sat on he bed.) Woman: A little old to still be sharing, aren't they? Ray: i don't hear any complaints. Woman: No I do. (She walks up to Robbie and unpug the wire off) Woman: Robbie got a paper on the French Occupation of Algeria due Monday, Which He's yet to begin. it would be nice if he were done by the time we got back son we don't have to keep him up all night on Sunday. Robbie(on his bed) I just got to type it up. Woman: n o you got to start writing it first. Robbie: I love you Mom. Woman: I love you.(she kiss him) Listen to you father(she hug Rachel on stand on the bed). Woman: OH, No Shoes on the bed. Shaggy: I am getting hungry. Hey, look. There is the food in a fridge. Mary Poppins: Not until his wife is gone. Shaggy: Oh, I see. I suppose I will wait too. Ash: Ah, at least we're here to relax. Benjamin: And the pillow and couch is soft. Fluttershy: I love soft things. Rarity: Me too. (Ray and his wife walks down staries) Mary Ann: We'II be at my parents' house in Boston.But don't call the house line. You know Well, I've got my cell phone so if anything comes up just call. Ray Beliveve it or not, I can handle it. Mary Ann: I'll Leave the phone on Ray: Mary Ann Its a good look for you. Mary Ann: You Think (She Rubs his Belly) Ray: Yeah Mary Ann: Take Care of our kids. Ray: Mary Ann you got nothing to worry about. Pooh: Count us in. Yogi: We'll watch over the kids, ma'am. Blitz: I will be watchful, or should I say extra watchful? Ray: Listen you tell your mom that Ray sends his love and kisses. Mary Ann: Right. She'll love that. Ducky: We can watch now. We can, we can. Shaggy: And food, finally. Boo Boo: You know, I will go and help and play with Rachel. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes